


A Damn Fool

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She seems to have taken quite a shine to you,” Peggy informed him, scanning the note. “My goodness, I hope you’re not letting all this flattery go to your head.” She shot him a look. “Never mind, I’m certain you are.” She continued her perusal of the note, her eyebrow slowly inching its way higher up her forehead. “To read this, one would think you’re Adonis reborn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Fool

“Chief Thompson, who’s Beth?” Peggy asked curiously, picking up the paper that lay on Jack’s desk. “This is the third time in as many days you’ve gotten a note from her.” 

Jack glanced up. “Just one of our phone operators,” he said with a shrug, returning his attention to the work in front of him.

“Ah, yes. Short. Blonde. Quite pretty.”

The pointedness in her last words made Jack look up again. “I guess so, yeah,” he agreed.

“She seems to have taken quite a shine to you,” Peggy informed him, scanning the note. “My goodness, I hope you’re not letting all this flattery go to your head.” She shot him a look. “Never mind, I’m certain you are.” She continued her perusal of the note, her eyebrow slowly inching its way higher up her forehead. “To read this, one would think you’re Adonis reborn.” With a small shake of her head, she put the note back on his desk. “I _do_ hope you’ve at least told the poor, smitten girl you’re not interested.”

Jack cleared his throat. “Not in as many words.”

“Not in as many words?” Peggy repeated incredulously. “My god, are blondes _really_ so hard for _all_ men to say no to?”

It was Jack’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Is there some reason I should be sayin’ no?”

“Jack Thompson, if you don’t think there’s a reason for you to be saying no to other women, you’re a damn fool.”

A slow smile crept its way onto Jack’s face. “I knew you liked me,” he informed her smugly.

“Of course I like you, you bloody idiot.” Peggy informed him crossly. “Now _please_ , stop leading this poor girl on, for heaven’s sake.”

Jack leaned back in chair, gazing up at Peggy. “I like ya too, Peg,” he said softly.

“I know you do.” She shook her head at him. “Bloody idiot,” she said again, only a little bit fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: Would you write a fic cartson involving jealous!Peggy? :)


End file.
